Why do these things always happen to me!
by Delbi
Summary: There's another break-in at the antiques store. Richie's in the thick of it. This is his POV as events unfold.


These characters do not belong to me. (I should be so lucky) I'm just borrowing them and will return them relatively unharmed.  
  
This is about a break-in at the antiques store. It's Richie's POV as events unfold.  
Hope you like it. This is my first attempt at Highlander fanfiction. It's set in the first season because that is the only one I've seen.  
  
  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
I am in soooo much trouble, I know that for a fact. Right now it's the only thing that I can be sure of. Mac is definitely gonna throw me out this time. Kill me first, then throw me out, that's how mad he'll be when he gets back.  
  
Oh man! I am so stupid, I could probably graduate university in stupidity. Why did I let those guys in, why did I trust them. Well I just answered that question didn't I.  
  
  
At least I've got the blindfold off now and I can see I'm in Tessa's workshop. Thank god she's not here. I dread to think what they might of done to her. That's the first thing I can think of to be glad about. Positive thinking, that's what Tessa calls it. Okay, if I think about it, two things, Tessa's not here. She's away visiting a friend in Washington and I've got the blindfold off.   
  
I've had a quick look around, no-one's in here with me. I suppose that's good. My hands are tied behind my back and the rope is really digging into my wrists. My shoulders are hurting and my hands have gone numb. The pounding in my head is sure to be due to the fact that one of the guys took great delight in beating me senseless after they got in. My own stupid fault, I should never have let them in. So along with the pain in my shoulders, head and arms, I also have a split lip and my left eye is swollen shut. I can tell 'cause I can't see out of it too good.  
  
Of course, I'm gagged with duct tape. I think I'll just get them to leave it, maybe put a hole in it so I can talk and eat. I am *SO* not looking forward to it coming off. My lip is sore and swollen. I can feel it with my tongue, which, by the way I'm trying not to because major yuk factor. Now if I can just get myself free.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
  
5 minutes later......  
  
Ha, I'm not the only stupid one here. I've just realised that they've actually tied me to one of Tessa's sculptures, the one she's working on. Now if I can just twist my arms round to that sharp bit................yes! my arms are free.  
  
I can hear them still trashing the place. God! I'm gonna have to rob a bank or something to pay Mac back for all the stuff they're breaking. I don't even want to think about all the valuable stuff they'll take for sure. I don't think they're immortal, another plus, I didn't see any swords and they aren't threatening Mac or asking where he is.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
  
Okay, so I've got my hands free, what now............standing would be good. Woah! bit wobbly there, but at least I'm on my feet. Now if I can just find the phone...........Oh, but there's not one in here. I need to get through to the apartment or Mac's office. The door is open, that's good. Bad guys are in the store, so I'll make my call in the apartment.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ten minutes later in the apartment...  
  
  
Ow, shit, that hurt a lot, but I guess I have to get rid of the gag if I'm gonna actually speak to anyone. Great, now my lip's bleeding again....and where's the damn phone anyway, not where it's supposed to be.........Oh yeah, I left it on the table in the kitchen.  
  
  
Come on Ryan, you've got the phone in your hand, now dial already. Why is it that when you have to remember a number 'cause it's real important, your mind goes blank. Hell, I can't remember Mac's number, no biggie, I'll call 911 instead. At least I can remember that. It's gone quiet in the store, maybe they're gone.  
  
  
  
Oh crap............alright, take the stupid phone...................Jeez man, there was no need to shoot it!..................Oh God! he's got a gun. I'm totally screwed. He's gonna kill me. Mac'll come home and find my dead body bleeding all over his apartment and he'll be even madder at me.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A few minutes later....   
  
  
Oh, wonderful, I'm tied up once more. More duct tape too, that's fine, just great. Please don't let him lock me in a closet. I can't stand small spaces especially if they're dark.  
  
Ow! man do you have to grip my arm quite so hard, I'm coming, I'm coming.  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
My room! why here. Oh, 'cause they haven't trashed it yet. Noooo man, don't take my stereo..........he obviously doesn't realise how long I had to save for that.  
How am I gonna play my CDs..........Oh great, they're taking those too.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
  
Hey, quit shovin', okaaay, so, we're in my bathroom, what now. You want me to get in the tub.............God, he's even stealing my sneakers right off my feet, Tessa bought me those........hope they smell. Nice touch man, duct tape round the ankles.   
So go, I'll just stay here and be a good little prisoner, it's not like I'm going anywhere soon..........what the hell!.......he's tying my arms round the shower.   
  
Well this is just fantastic, they've gone but not before they turned on the shower. So I'm soaked and miserable and I can hear them laughing at me as they leave with their loot.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
3 hours later............  
  
I wish Mac would get back, the water turned cold about a week ago and I'm freezin' my butt off here. I just hope he lets me get dried off before he kills me.  
  
  
  
Half an hour passes..............  
  
  
  
Some people say you should be careful what you wish for. I'm about to find out 'cause I can hear Mac. He's calling my name and he sounds mad, mumbling about how me thinking taking a shower is more important than what has happened to the apartment and store.  
  
He just arrived in my bathroom and he's yelling at me, telling me that if I don't get out of the shower in 2 minutes, he's coming in after me................I wish he would hurry up.   
  
My eyes are closed, I didn't ask them to do that, they did it on their own, they probably don't want to see the anger and disappointment on his face.   
  
Time to face the music, he has just yanked back the shower curtain. I think I'll risk a peak. Well, yes, there is definitely anger, but no disappointment, more concern. Don't know why, it's not like it's Tessa who's sittin' in the bathtub.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
  
  
A few minutes later.............  
  
  
  
  
He got me out, turned off the shower, untied me and actually lifted me right out of the tub, soggy clothes and all. I'm sitting on my bed wrapped in a blanket. Mac's rubbing my arms and legs, trying to get some circulation back I guess. He made me strip off the wet clothes. But I feel safe. He's gone to call the cops and make tea, he is always making tea if something bad happens and I always have to drink every drop. In fact the only thing he hasn't done is take the damn duct tape off my mouth. Might have guessed he'd leave that torture to me. Oh well, here goes.................crap that hurt worse than the first time.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
  
  
2 hours later......................  
  
  
It's later now, the cops have taken statements and gone, so it's just Mac and me. I'm tucked up in bed. I've drank so much tea, I feel like I'm floating in the stuff. I've had a hot shower and Mac's piled so many blankets and comforters on top of me, I don't think I have the strength to move them.   
  
I'm still surprised though, it turns out he's not mad at me at all. The only people he's mad at are the guys who broke in. He's actually worried about me 'cause I was in the cold water so long and I'm a bit bruised looking. It's scary though. I've never had anyone look out for me before, care about what happens to me. I only hope I don't let him down, 'cause, I think I kinda like it.  
  
  
He's back hovering again. No Mac, I don't want another blanket or more tea. I'm fine, I feel warm and very safe. I want to tell him what all this means to me, how he's takin' care of me and all, but I can't seem to get the words out and he's leaving now. I need to say something.  
  
"Thanks big guy."  
  
There is now a huge smile on his face. My eyes are closing though, sleep calls.  
  
"Goodnight Richie."  
"Yeah, G'night."  
  
  
The End  



End file.
